


Everywhere I can see is picture of yours

by Candyheart6



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Olivia has no idea that a certain lawyer is in love with her :)





	Everywhere I can see is picture of yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have made so please be nice :)   
> Don't forget to leave a comment!  
> AND ENJOY!!!

Olivia and Fin knocked on Rafael's apartment door. And when he didn't answer it they decided to come later. So Olivia called his phone and, when it went straight to voice mail. She was worried for him. So she decided to go to office and check there. When she arrived there, Barba wasn't there either. Now she wanted to find out by investigating his apartment and asking people from his building if they have seen him around today. And when everyone replied "No", she called the police department and informed them that ADA Rafael Barba is missing. After Olivia made the call she started to cry, her heart was in pain and she didn't know why. She only thought of Rafael as a friend and nothing else.

Rafael Barba was kidnapped by one of the rapist he put behind bars, with the help of the SVU squad. The rapist was William Lewis. Lewis didn't torture him but instead forced Barba to tell him where Olivia Benson stays. And when Rafael didn't say anything, William got really angry he started to play a game with the knives. So whenever Barba said "NO" he cut Rafael. So then he made Barba take out all of his things from his pockets. And William Lewis checked him properly after he taken it all out. When William looked on the floor, he saw a phone, wallet, and a key. William picked up Barba's wallet from the ground and opened it. And what he saw shocked him. William saw a picture of Barba and Olivia together. Then he saw another picture of just olivia. William Lewis was now very angry and jealous. So he asked "You and Benson are a couple now?" Barba replied "No we ain't we are just friends." "It doesn't seem like that, like who has a picture of their friend in their wallet? you love Benson and I can tell by the way your talking to me now" replied William. Rafael Barba didn't say anything, he just became quiet again. Because deep down he knew he was in love with Olivia Benson. 

Back at the SVU department everyone was searching for Rafael Barba. They were trying to figure out what happened to him, and where he was and why he was there. Olivia asked Amanda and Fin to check his apartment again, even if it means breaking the door open. 

Amanda and Fin took Olivia's car so that they can arrive there faster. When they arrived at Rafael's apartment. Amanda knocked on the door, and she kept on knocking and identifying herself. When no reply or movements came from his apartment. Fin broke the door open and saw that everything was messy and broken. They checked each rooms and when they got to a room opposite the toilet. They stopped and looked up at the door which said "STAY OUT!". Amanda and Fin got out there guns and slowly opened the door. As soon as they opened it they were shocked to see that the room was covered with pictures of Olivia Benson and only some were pictures of both of them. There was a massive picture of her top of the bed on the wall. And on the opposite wall there was a big I LOVE YOU sign. Amanda and Fin were speechless. They had no idea that Barba loves Benson so much. So they decided that they won't tell Olivia about this room, which they realised was Barba's bedroom. Amanda and Fin got out from the apartment and called one of the cops to stay in the apartment till they come back.

Rafael Barba was getting tortured by William Lewis. He had lots of cuts on his body. He needed medical care urgently. There was a lot of blood pouring on the floor and Barba was in a lot of pain. He really wished he didn't get out from his apartment 2 days ago. But he had a case he had to handle, so he got out from his apartment and walked down the street and that's when a man grabbed him from behind and shoved him in his car and drove off. The man took of his mask and Barba saw that it was William Lewis. 

Amanda, Fin, Olivia and Carisi found a footage of Barba from two days ago and they saw what had happened to him. Olivia decided to go to his apartment and check if there was a reason why Rafael Barba went to work in a weekend. 

Olivia went to Rafael's apartment in the night. She saw that everything was messy and broken. She checked all rooms and when she opened the door that read "STAY OUT!" she was shocked and speechless. She read a sign that said "I LOVE YOU" Now she realised why he was the only one that treated her really special, why he was the only one that paid more attention to her. And why he wanted to take a lot of pictures with her. And why he wanted to take her out a lot especially at night times, even watch movies with her, etc. Olivia saw a lot of pictures of her in his room. She even saw a bigger version of it on top of the bed. After seeing this Olivia walked out of his bedroom and walked to the kitchen and drank some water. She walked around the room and stopped at the living room, where she noticed a file that read "MURDER CASE"." She looked inside and saw pictures of a murdered man. She took the file with her,and left Rafael's apartment.

Olivia was a home on her laptop searching for the kidnappers car number, after finding out by Carisi that Barba was kidnapped while walking down the street. And after 3 hours of searching for it, she found 2 cars that matched that number which was strange. So she decided to take a picture of both of them on her phone. Then she drove alone to the place where the car was located, and she arrived first at a blue car and it was parked next to an old dungeon. She went inside and didn't find anyone there apart from rats, spiders, etc. Then she arrived at a red car and she saw it was parked next to an old warehouse. She slowly got out of her car and went in. And there she heard cries and shouts from a man. She got out her gun and walked towards the sound. There she saw Rafael Barba bleeding to death, she saw lots of knives on the floor and she saw that he was in a lot of pain. When Rafael saw Olivia he was so happy he couldn't believe that she came to rescue him in the middle of the night. 

Olivia ran and untied Barba while tears where pouring from her eyes. She couldn't believe Barba was alive, after all the blood that poured on the floor. So she quickly picked up his things from the ground. And took him quickly but carefully to the car before whoever that kidnapped him came back, and drove him away. She asked who kidnapped him, and why he went to his office in the weekend. 

Rafael Barba replied slowly "I only went out to my office was because I had a case to handle and finish, and plus I work better when I am at my office. And anyways, I was walking down the street to go to my office when a man grabbed me from behind and shoved me in the car. He had a mask on and then he took it off and it was William Lewis."

And as soon as Olivia heard the name William Lewis he heart broke for him. She realised he must have gone through hell with him. She even got angry that she couldn't help him earlier. That anger turned into love when she remembered Barba's room, and how it was full of her pictures. So she popped up the question, "Rafael I went to your apartment and I saw your room with pictures of me." Rafael turned red and he couldn't believe he spoke up and told her the truth. He said "Olivia I love you always have and always will, I love it when you smile, your eyes sparkle. I love everything about you. I take pictures of you because I can never stop loving you, you get beautiful each day. And when someone looks at you in a funny way or even comes too close to I get so angry and jealous that I can't seem to control myself." After Barba said that, Olivia was crying tears of joy and love. She leaned in closer and kissed Barba on the lips for a good 2 minutes. She said "You don't know how long I have waited to hear that from you. I am happy you have finally said it." After she said that they kissed again and then Olivia drove Barba to the hospital and informed the police department that she found Barba and he is safe now. And she informed her friends, Carisi, Fin, and Amanda, and they all came after the call and they seen and spoke to Barba after he came out from surgery. At that moment Fin and Amanda decided to tell Olivia that Barba is in love with her as they went to his bedroom and seen a lot of pictures of them together and especially her. Olivia replied "Thanks for telling me but I already found out and I am glad I did." After telling that to Fin and Amanda, Olivia in front of them all kissed Barba on the lips and then smiled and sat next to him and started to talk to him. Everyone was happy for both of them and decided to give them some privacy so they all left.


End file.
